


pay attention to me

by astaeria



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Slightly - Freeform, Slightly Smutty, honestly i dont even know, impatient jaehyun is a good concept tho, lowercased bc im a lazy ho, slightly???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria/pseuds/astaeria
Summary: - jaehyun is an attention whore. well, at least, he's taeyong's attention whore.





	pay attention to me

jaehyun was lying down all alone on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling as if he wanted to have the whole house taken down and burned to the ground. he then rolled around it while emitting groans and grumbles. in other words, he was throwing a huge tantrum.

anyone, whether they were close to him or not, would notice that this attitude of his was very unusual because it wasn't the angel-like attitude that he always blessed everyone around him.

what was wrong?

sitting up, jaehyun stared at the man who sat on a desk that was placed on the opposite side of the room. he had been there for the whole time they were together in the room, doing work that he had been doing for a while for their group's next comeback, which, jaehyun was completely convinced, was supposed to be done in the studio and not in the bedroom, because you do other things there.

"taeyong hyung!" jaehyun cried out with frustration. "please leave work alone for a while!"

"i already told you," taeyong responded in a monotone, as if he was starting to get sick of something—either of his work or his boyfriend asking the same thing again and again. "i can't. our unit is scheduled to have a comeback soon. i need to do this."

"but that isn't even in a month or two!"

"it's better to be safe than sorry."

cue another groan.

don't get him wrong. jaehyun admires taeyong a lot for his ability in being a hardworking idol, but sometimes, he does it a little bit too much.

as jaehyun glared daggers into the back of his stubborn boyfriend, an idea had made its way to his mischevious mind, causing him to drop his scowl and replace it with a smirk.

i'll make you pay attention to me, he thought as he stood out of the bed.

as jaehyun had fully approached the unaware taeyong, he laid his hands on his shoulders and slowly massaged them, feeling the sitting boy tense under his touch then relax later on.

suddenly, jaehyun laid a finger under taeyong's chin and tilted his head upward, making the latter look at the former with what seemed to be a confused look on his face.

"jaehyun, what are you up to—"

taeyong was cut off by jaehyun's pair of lips pressed against his. he had his eyes opened wide in shock, but then, his eyelids became heavier as the duration of the kiss became longer. once his eyes were fully closed, he was returning the kiss with the same force.

when he felt that the kiss was about to be deepened, jaehyun smirked against taeyong's lips and suddenly pulled away and turned back to his bed, leaving taeyong looking up at the ceiling with almost no breath.

sitting back down on the bed, jaehyun watched as taeyong went back to doing his work.

well, at least, he tried to.

from where he was, he could see him squirming in his seat. he knew that taeyong was a calm and collected man who was always sitting still, so if he kept moving around in his chair, that meant something.

as soon as taeyong stood up from his chair and turn to the bed, jaehyun felt triumphant.

"you little—" taeyong muttered under his breath as he walked towards jaehyun and held his shoulders, pushing him down and pinning him onto the bed with a rough kiss that the latter definitely did not deny.

without breaking the kiss, taeyong held jaehyun's arms up and unable to move around with one hand, while his other played with the hem of his shirt before going under it and exploring his skin, which made jaehyun falter and stutter.

littering kisses around his jaw and neck, taeyong whispered against his soft skin in a sultry tone. "at times like these where you become a bad boy, i don't know what to do with you."

jaehyun breathed out a laugh. "you didn't say you don't like it, though."

"well, you're not wrong," taeyong hummed as he kissed and sucked on his too-familiar-to-forget soft spot, making jaehyun emit a moan that he considered music in his ears.

"you're super proud of yourself," taeyong said as he poked the forming mark on jaehyun's skin. "aren't you?"

"i am," jaehyung answered, wanting to be smug about it but taeyong's touch won't let him. "even though it was more than obvious that it was going to work."

"why so?" taeyong asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"i just know so," jaehyun answered.

"you shit." taeyong chuckled. he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his nose, then shone a smile. "i can't believe i love you."

"i love you, too," jaehyun responded, shining back a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

"by the way—"

"hm?"

"your erection is very distracting."

"oh, my fucking god."


End file.
